The Savior of the World
by Fanf26719
Summary: [FemNaruxSasuke] [TimeTravel] Being thrown into the past, Sasuke and Naruto have to face the ninja world again, to make sure that this time nothing goes wrong – while Sasuke has the personal mission of making Naruto fall in love with him. /Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my first official story so please be nice, but honest. No flames.

Summary: [FemNaruxSasuke] Time travel

Being thrown into the past, Sasuke and Naruto have to face the ninja world, making sure that this time nothing would go wrong – while Sasuke has the personal mission of making Naruto fall in love with him.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Warning: 'Blah' - somebody is speaking! **

If you have trouble with it, this story will get on your nerves.

* * *

The Savoir of the World – Chapter One

They were the best their generation, even their decade. No one could equal them. And so they were the ones who were entrusted with the future. Once again they would start their life and make sure that the past wouldn't repeat itself.

For Naruto it was the most heart breaking moment ever when she finally came to conscious. There was a lot of hectic around her, loud noises and then there were these two voices – the strained, but nonetheless beautiful, voices of her mother and father.

There was strength in his voice while hers was soft, telling her what would be important for her life.

'_Naruto... Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong... Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm... Also... Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep... And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends... Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust... _

'_I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your Ninjutsu hard... Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses... So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well... Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy… _

'_Oh, and this is important... It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi... Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money... Put your mission wages into your savings account… No alcohols until you're twenty… Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation… Another Prohibition is women... We're women, so I don't know what to say about this but… All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women... So it's only natural to take an interest in boys… But just don't get hooked on bad men... Find someone just like your father... Speaking of the Three Prohibitions be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know… _

'_Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship… Be true to yourself... Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true… There's so much... Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you... I wish I could stay with you longer… I love you.'_

She shut up for a second, finished with her little monolog.

'_I am sorry, Minato, I spoke for too long.' _Tears were streaming down her beautiful face and she was sniffling lightly, knowing the time with her child was ending.

'_Don't worry. Naruto, my advice as your father … is everything your chatty mother just said.' _There was a little amusement in his voice, making Naruto once more realize just how much he had loved her chatty mother. Withhis last strength, he completed the seal._ 'Hakke Fūnin.'_

And then the last of their chakra left them, rendering them dead.

Naruto just laid there, her eyes were closed while silent tears were sliding down the side of her eyes in her blood red hair - an indication of her parentage - as the chakra of the nine-tailed demon was pressed inside her little body. These were the last words of her mother and father. Alone for these words it had been worth coming here.

The next years the people around her noticed that Naruto was a very quiet child, always listening to the noises around her and watching everything without interacting with others – not that they wanted her to.

She was three and half when she was kicked out, just like last time. Wandering around, realized just how little she was. It was still a little weird seeing Konoha alive and intact.

Finally arriving at her destination, the park, she sat down at a tree. She had told her accomplice that she had been kicked out at that age, so she just had to wait for him. He would come for her.

Falling asleep – she hadn't realized how exhausted she was from that little walk – she didn't notice the arrival of her accomplice.

…

The moment he set foot in the park, he saw her. The blood red hair was a dead giveaway – no way was there another child in Konoha that had the same shade of red. Interested he walked up to her, not looking back.

He was so enchanted by the red _threat of fate_, as her mother had called it, that he didn't give a damn about all the other children around him. His destination was the sleeping girl.

…

She awoke from two hands which were shaking her gently. There was also a voice – it was saying something, but she didn't care. She was sleepy, kami damn it!

'Five minutes', she mumbled, but when she heard the low laugh of a boy her age, she instantly opened her eyes.

Right before her was the boy she had waited for. His dark eyes – that always looked like black holes – were staring at her, his facial features soft and a small smile on his lips. This was chibi Sasuke. And he was just adorable.

'Dobe, you shouldn't fall asleep in public.' There was amusement in his voice, but also worry. She was always the only one who could hear his true feelings out, no matter how good he hid them.

'Teme, have more faith in children.' She, too, was happy; he could hear the excitement in her voice.

And just like that, they smiled at each other. They finally found each other, after three and half years. - Now they could start planning.

xXx

As child, Sasuke had had a pleasant and respectful personality. Being raised by a passionate mother and gentle older brother, he, too, had become very kind. Even as he had searched the approval of his father his personality had been very un-Uchiha-like.

After the massacre Sasuke had become indifferent and had fallen victim to the Uchiha curse. His hatred had consumed him.

Naruto always had had a calming effect on him, even as she had been so energetic. She had been the reason he could take his mind off the gruesome memories and let his heart be at ease. It had been because of this that he decided to go to the Snake Sanin – he couldn't allow her to sidetrack him.

However, he had come back to her. And slowly, he had become himself once again. His own self had started showing, even when he had kept the mask of indifference. He had felt more at ease and slowly over the year as he had stayed at her side he had become loving once again, not that she knew.

He had fallen in love with her.

And then the kami damn ninja world fell apart. They were about to die when Tsunade had told them that there was a solution – two of them would have to back, living their life again. These two people would have to make sure that the future would be different.

Naruto and he were sent back.

So the Uchiha had his whole life – while he at the side saved the ninja world with her – to court her and make her accept him as mate.

The next chapter will be longer; this is just the beginning of the story. So, if I got a review or two I will write more for the next one.

New ideas are always welcomed.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I will try to update once a week.

This chapter is a lot about explaining the settings of the story and the feelings of the two main characters, so it may be a little boring. The next chapter is about the academy days and the start of plan "how to save the world", so it gets better ;)

The Savoir of the World – Chapter Two

'How are you?'

It was an easy question, but no answer to it would be simple. So, instead of answering, she asked back. 'How are _you_?' Considering he had to once again face his family, knowing what they were about to do and he couldn't say anything – it had to be maddening.

Vague the boy shrugged. 'I am not sure. But I see all the signs that there is something wrong and I keep asking myself why I didn't see it last time.' He said it dismissively, as if it wasn't a big deal, but Naruto could see right through his pretense.

'You were a child, Sasuke, you shouldn't be able to see these things', she explained softly. Because it was right – they were no longer children in their mind. They were different people and would react differently in the same situations – time would show if that would help or not.

She, personally, as she had grown older had become calmer and more calculated. So now she was unlike how she was the first time around. This time everything would be different because she was different. And so was he.

'I know', he sighed out and threw his hands in the air, making her giggle a little. 'But it is just hard. My clan is about to … I don't know, how could I describe it? They are about to jump down a cliff?'

She snorted lightly at the metaphor and got a playful glare from the Uchiha – after all it was her that had told him that if he didn't learn to articulate himself, she would stop speaking with him.

For a moment they were silent before Naruto got interested. 'What about your brother, though?'

'Still the best big brother ever, I swear, it makes me feel almost guilty how he ended up the last time.' He was playing it down and she knew too well that it was defense mechanisms to not go crazy – she did the same.

His gaze wandered from her eyes over her shoulder and she turned to look at what he saw. There he stood – long hair in a low ponytail, dark gentle eyes. 'I think it is luck we worked through all that shit before the war had begun otherwise we would be a mess.'

Sasuke hummed softly as he mustered her and Naruto could see how he started to frown slightly. 'First things first', he said determinate, 'we have to get you food.' He once again looked at her face and his eyes became cold. 'We have to get you a lot of food.'

He took her hand in his and dragged her over to his older brother.

…

Itachi had expected a lot from his little brother – however, his new friend was completely unexpected. His eyes followed his brother as he walked towards her, the girl everyone talked about but never spoke to. He had heard a lot about her, especially as his family was accused for the attack on the village and the clan thus had thought it wise to keep tabs on the little Jinchūriki.

She was a clever little thing, and very withdrawn. Not that anyone could blame her for that; the girl had to react somehow to the treatment she got. She had two extremes she had chosen between: Being overly loud or quite. And it seemed that Naruto was more an observer than an attention seeker.

As he watched the two children smile at each other – after his little brother woke her up rather rudely, he had to make sure to go over manners again with him – and began to talk animated, he found himself thinking that they hit it off really well. It was not surprising for Sasuke because he was a nice boy but he hadn't thought that the girl would know what to do with the – sometimes a little too lively – Uchiha.

It was only when the girl turned around and he was able to see her face that the Uchiha heir understood what his little brother found so fascinating about her – the vibrant red hair contrasted sharply with her sky blue eyes. But he also saw the hollow cheeks and the fact that she literally drowned in her shirt and the pants she wore didn't exactly fit her either.

Itachi felt queasy. But it got better as he saw his brother drag her over to him, a hard edge in otherwise soft tone when Sasuke spoke to him. 'We are hungry. Can we go eat?'

…

It would have been nice if he could actually be as detached as he wanted with the situation in the clan, but Sasuke knew that it wasn't meant to be. _This was his family_ and he would be damned if he let them die a second time without trying anything he could. This time around, he wasn't an innocent child who didn't understand politics. The solution to the problem, however, was something that even the third Hokage couldn't find, so how could he?

Maybe he wouldn't have to – after all, Sasuke had the Rokudaime Hokage on his side.

However, as he watched her eat as fast as possible with all her manners intact, he knew that she had her own problems. She put up a strong front but Sasuke wouldn't be a good friend of hers if he couldn't see through it. The hurt was visible in these azure eyes when he really looked into them and the state her body was in told him that the treatment wasn't exactly… how would Naruto say? … peachy?

As the waiter glowered at the girl, he remembered again why Naruto had been as loud as she had been in the academy. Not for the first time he felt disgusted with Konoha to let out their hatred on a mere child. How could they not see the innocence in her big eyes? How could anyone even believe she would be able to kill someone when she looked so weak? How could someone not see the similarity between the other children and her? There was no kami damn possibility that this was a demon!

They parted with the promise to see each other in a month.

xXx

'Ah, little girl, what are you doing here?' His voice was warm. The old man hunkered down before the small child, smiling gently to tell her nonverbal that it was alright to speak with him. He wasn't stupid enough to not see the glares of the villagers as the girl stood daunted at the entry to an ally, muddied, bruised and with big eyes.

Blue eyes stared at him, scared and she slowly inched away from him. Teuchi made no move to walk towards her, showing her that he wouldn't corner her.

…

Naruto felt defenseless. After the Uchiha brothers went home, she was about to make her way to find a place she could sleep, when a group of boys, two, maybe three, years older than herself, saw her and began to mock her. She was, after all, the girl nobody liked and was avoided like the pest. They began to gang up on her, circling around her and the people who walked past her just ignored the commotion. The boys were laughing at her because of it and telling her how bad it was that she hadn't parents. Naruto tried to ignore it and slip away, but they were very insistent. When the first punch hit her, she almost welcomed the pain. It would distract her from the dull ache in her heart.

Last time nobody had laid a hand on her. Well, a few academy bullies hit her, but that was always when she argued with them. Unprovoked there was never more than glares and whispers. It seemed she stepped on their feet because she had advanced so quickly and showed them her intelligence. It seemed the parents of the children her age had no problem with them hitting a child who was withdrawn and clever.

Maybe they thought she was the demon in her gut because of her red hair and the intelligence.

In the entry of an ally she cowered and watched the people enter different shops, day after day for a whole week. She was constantly hungry. Naruto could remember how Sakura had laughed at her and had asked how she could be so small if she always ate so much. It was right after they passed the bell test and had gone to eat ramen. The memory almost made her cry. But at least, this time, she wasn't all alone. No, she had Sasuke, even if the bastard was just that – a bastard. And that bastard had more than enough problems at hand right now. So she fought herself through it, even when they again and again hurt her and she was ignored by everyone even as she sat hungry and hurting before them in the week she lived on the streets. Naruto stole from others people's shoppings to live through it.

She was weak and slow. She was not a ninja. She was not the Hokage. No, she was three year old little girl who was scared by her own shadow and she was alone. If Naruto was honest she had no idea how she lived through it the last time.

The last time she was found by Dog ANBU who she later found out was Kakashi, but as she saw the man who had often feed her through whole weeks walking towards her she knew she had fuck up the timeline really, really hard.

There was a small part of her heart that was afraid that it made the ramen chef hate her this time around.

…

'Are you hungry?' If nothing else works try to get to a person through their stomach. After all he had known the two ramen lover and the red hair and the blue eyes were more than enough to tell him who the girl was. Also, he knew what was inside her. But the blond man had been the best Hokage, even at his young age. If someone could seal away the demon that attacked Konoha - it was him.

So when the little girl nodded carefully he extended his hand for her to take. She eyed it critically for a moment before she took it lightly, securing the possibility of snatching her hand away to run. Slowly, to not startle her, he stood up and led her to his shop, but he didn't stop there. No, he went up the stairs and into the apartment he and his daughter lived in.

'Ayame?', he called out, but no answer was given. When his daughter didn't spoke up, Teuchi led the little girl by his side inside slowly, towards the room of his daughter and opened the door to speak with her, 'darling, we have a visitor.' Instantly he had to attention of the brown haired girl with dark big eyes on him. As soon as she saw the girl by his side, the girl smiled joyful. But first things first – he had to get the girl clean. 'Why don't you bath our little visitor while I make something to eat?'

Ayame liked baths, so she nodded briefly before she took the little girl by the hand and dragged her in the bad without looking back.

While his daughter was four years older than the little Uzumaki, there was calmness in Naruto's steps that the other girl didn't have. Teuchi hoped that his daughter didn't have it until much, much later. It came from adulthood – experience and understanding of the world. The ramen chef didn't want to know what the redhead had to live through and see in her few years of living to walk like that so soon.

xXx

The Hokage wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. The little girl only woke up seconds ago and went into the kitchen, looking sleepy and yawing comfortable. That alone was acceptable without second thought; however the fact that she was too thin and looked so fragile was what made him look twice. What had happened to her?

'Hey little one', he smiled at the girl who just stared back unblinking, not saying a word. He didn't let it stop him as he kneeled down and extended a hand towards her. 'My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. What's your name?'

Suspicious eyes looked back at him, but she nonetheless took the offered hand. 'Uzumaki Naruto.' The words were whispered but the way she spoke so fluid told him that she was no ordinary three years old. She was smarter than the normal child. Why Hiruzen ever thought that the child of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero could be anything else he would never know.

Even so, he smiled at the girl gently.

xXx

There were not a lot of things she remembered about her childhood after she had gotten her apartment. She knew she had felt lonely and sad. But this time it seemed that the old man made time for her and was actually interested in her character. While the man always liked her, she guessed she was too much like her parents or maybe she was just annoying – because, you know, she had been. This time however she didn't beg for his attention, no, all she was interested in was to learn from him. He was the professor, for kami's sake, he would recognize her intelligence and help her along.

After all, one could never start training for hunting S-rank criminals too early.

He gave her books to read and answered all her questions when he came by once a week, Saturdays. Hiruzen – as she started to call him – brought groceries for her. Last time he hadn't come by. He had bought her the apartment and had given her money for her to go shopping alone. It seemed that being found by the ramen chef had changed something in the old Hokage. Not that she was whining. Not in the least, she enjoyed the attention of the man very much.

xXx

Next to each other they sat, away from the rest of the children and their parents, unseen by anyone, leaning against each other.

His warmth seeped into her cold and shaken bones. She had to admit she missed the young Uchiha; he was the only one who knew her and the way he took notice of so many things she thought she had masked well enough made her happy and let her feel appreciated. As soon as he had seen her walk towards him he had hugged her. Never before had the male initiated any skin-to-skin contact so she had been surprised at first and then she had thought that maybe he would just embrace her for a second before withdrawing, but for several moments they stood there, him holding her against his chest – she was that much smaller than him after years of malnourishment, after all.

Sasuke had guided her towards the tree, let her sit down and then he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and dragged her against him. There was nothing intimate about the way she was leaning against him with her face at the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent that always relaxed her so much. Hours they enjoyed the closeness while they whispered to each other what they would have to do in the future, leaving out the points that would wound the other. Such things as "your brother has to kill your whole family because we need a spy in Akatsuki" or things like "I will have to go with Orochimaru to get information from him".

It was simply too painful to think about the future that lay before them.

She felt cold as she walked home – his warmth was leaving her body steadily and it didn't help that she noticed the stares and whispers that much clearly than ever before. She had been so long around people who didn't mind her _condition_ that she had forgotten that she was not linked by Konoha anymore. Knowing what she did about the world and who she was and how they would behave if they knew made it that more difficult. These people _hated_ her for the fact that she was the prison of the demon that her own father sealed inside of her. Oh, how the man would cry if he saw her right now.

Naruto knew that it was because of they saw her as threat that the looks were that much nastier and she raveled at the thought what she could do to make them feel more relaxed. The only solution she had come up to ease their hatred and suspicious towards herself was to redo the past – once again she would be overly loud and thus let them think she was no danger. Not that she ever would be a danger for them… But now that she thought about it… Whatever information other people would get had to come from Konoha citizen, so if she let them believe she was weak and stupid her opponents would underestimate her automatically. With a longing gaze up to the sky she concluded that it was the best. The surprise effect won many battles and Naruto would be stupid to let it go before she tried it. After all, what could she possibly lose?

She would once again play the clown for them.

xXx

There was tension palpable in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke could almost see the sparks fly as his father spoke with one of the elders. The words they said were harsh and the older of the two seemed clearly unsatisfied with the words of the clan head and it was his face grimaced with distaste. It was because Uchiha like that one that the clan went down the drain, it seemed.

With a heavy sigh Fugaku held up his hands in surrender and walked back towards the house right before with Sasuke sat. The man sat down next to his son, clearly distressed as he scratched his scalp with his fingernails, his face concealed by his large hands. Sasuke had missed a lot as child when his father was already that stressed and it took four long years until they plan the coup.

The population had the habit of putting the blame on the shoulders of innocents. They did it with Naruto, they did it with the Uchiha clan – all without any evident. Slowly Sasuke understood why Naruto had become Hokage. It hadn't been for the fame or something stupid like that. No, the redhead had tried to make Konoha see its mistakes.

And the woman had been successful.

Now more than ever he admired the red haired woman. Last time Sasuke hadn't seen the suffering of his clan. The way the villagers and shinobi had downright disrespect them for something they had no responsibility for – but this time he saw. And it reminded him of something Naruto once said, not long before the war started.

'_This village had been found on trust and the wish for peace. Peace between each other, living together with each other without death and blame and blood. But see what Konoha had become! We're pointing our finger at the other, trying to save ourselves without looking back.'_

That's it for now. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: First of all – thank for all the Follows, Favorites and of course Reviews! It's nice to know that this many people like this story :)

Sorry, it took a little bit longer than expected – but this chapter is pretty long. Also, I am working on a FemNaruxSasuke One-shot at the side and the whole last week I had to get the ideas out of my head before I could continue here.

Thanks for all the ideas, I really appreciate it. I already have an concept what to do with the Uchiha clan… but you will have to wait until you read it ^^

I would like to ask what you think about the fact that I write out of the different perspectives about a scene… that would help a lot. Thanks.

Have fun :)

The Savoir of the World – Chapter Three

There were a lot of things Naruto thought would happen – Sasuke so blatantly ignoring her _obvious_ plan to reset the whole timeline was _not_ one of them.

Actually, what did the Uchiha do here?

…

Sasuke saw it in her eyes at the enrollment. Five months after they last met, they both registered in the academy, both at the age of four – three years younger than anyone else.

Naruto sat in the swing in front of the academy, staring into space without seeing anything. Just one glance into these azure orbs that lacked concentration showed what everyone chose to ignore: Pain. It was so intense and unrestrained it swallowed everything good and made it useless. It consumed her whole being, he was sure. His own heart started to hurt as he walked towards her, almost hearing the frightful screams that her eyes expressed. It couldn't have been more obvious that she hurt from inside out for the young Uchiha but then her gaze came in focus and she looked up to him as he stood before her. And she did what he thought impossible: She _smiled_. It drove home just how broken she really was and Sasuke asked himself how anyone could think that this grin was real – how _he_ could have thought this grin was real. He wasn't sure if it alluded to her acting skills or his own ignorance. Probably both.

However, this time he saw. And Sasuke would be damned if he would do nothing to allied her pain. The red haired girl looked better fed at least, he saw, but the look in her eyes told him that there were other things that hurt her – probably more than any physical pain ever could. The young Uchiha stood before the sitting Uzumaki with soft eyes and extended his hand towards her. It was invitation of sorts and Sasuke, too, knew that the possibility of her accepting was low, especially since she didn't want to change too much in the timeline. But he was damned if he let her live through hell once again. This time he knew and he wouldn't just stand by and let it happen. That was not how it would play out this time around. He would sacrifice the whole ninja world before he let her live through nine years of neglect if he could change it. And surprise, surprise – he actually could.

For a moment he saw the uncertainty in her face before another emotion flickered in her beautiful blue eyes. _Trust._ Naruto trusted him. He felt light-headed seeing her look at him with that emotion as she took his hand. He had done many mistakes in his life and thought he had to pay the price for it through his unrequited love to the Jinchūriki, but maybe, maybe, he had better chances than he thought. Maybe making her love him wasn't as impossible as he always had thought.

It hit him once again how the redhead had changed his whole life. Sasuke had always only thought about himself: What his goal had been, what he had needed to reach it and what value the lives of others had had for him. Other people were mere means to an end – never anything more. His surname and looks assured that he got whatever he wanted.

… That was until Naruto had come along. She hadn't yielded, hadn't looked twice at him and had taught him that there were more than his selfish wishes. She had literally punched them into him, never giving up making him see the light. And as he stared down at the blue eyes that were so kami damn expressive he knew that the need to have her by his side wasn't just selfish desire. Without her he felt incomplete and while he knew since long ago that the redhead had captured his interest, he was anew surprised by his need to protect the little girl. The thought to exploit her weakness didn't even cross his mind.

Sasuke wanted to be a good person. Just for her sake.

And the Uchiha knew he couldn't let her be alone in the academy. Children were cruel and the academy had hurt her – not only the students but the teachers, too. He couldn't sleep after she had told him that she would attend school from this year onwards. Hours he had lain in his bed, not knowing what to do. But there was one thing Sasuke knew without question: he was the one who had to look out for her because she had sacrificed herself once, and in his head it was beyond doubt that she would do it again. Sasuke wouldn't let her. Maybe she could save the ninja world because she had suffered in her childhood – but she already had done it once, she didn't need to repeat it again.

So he had asked his father to enroll him, three years early. The dark haired man with stoic facial expressions and hard eyes had stared at him and Sasuke had stared back in these eyes that were so much like his own, not backing down. Normally Sasuke was very at ease, because he knew that Naruto was with him, not letting him go, waiting for and with him. He had begun to train his mind and did the training exercises that his brother had showed him when he had asked, but now Naruto would go to the academy and Sasuke would not let her go alone. At that thought he pressed his lips together in a firm line, never breaking the eye contact with his father. It seemed the man had seen his resolve because he had nodded once. With a bow Sasuke had thanked his father.

And thus he was here, his mother was probably still somewhere behind him, looking out for him. Knowing that both his brother and father were busy – after all one would take the next Chunin Exams and the other had a problem with the Uchiha elders – he had asked his mother if she could bring him to the academy. The smile on her face was brilliant; his theory was that she had thought that he had overseen that she, too, had been a shinobi. A Jonin, actually. And in his normal timeline he hadn't known that fact, but he was more perceptive now and saw things that he normally wouldn't. The skill with which she moved was unmistakable and indicated that she had been a very skilled killer. He had seen her eyes lighten up when he had asked about her ninja training and had asked her if she would train him sometime – her answer had been a happy smile and agreement. Now he only had to hope that she had no problem with his friend.

Smiling softly the redhead before him stood up. He didn't need the hand anymore so he let it down to his side and asked with a raised eyebrow if she was ready. As answer she began to walk, and immediately they fell in step, so used to it that it came automatically. They walked to the academy, through the masses of parents and children, side by side. And Sasuke thought that he would probably find out what his mother thought about the redhead as soon as he came home.

xXx

With furrowed brows Iruka Umino looked at the two four year old. One was them was an Uchiha – Uchiha Sasuke if he wasn't mistaken – and the redhead was someone everyone knew about – Uzumaki Naruto. The girl stood a little behind the dark haired boy who didn't mind her cautious behavior as he stood a little before her. He actually looked like he would step to the side so he was between them and he could intercept everything and everyone that tried to hurt her. Both little faces were carefully blank and only their eyes gave away their emotions, but Iruka had no doubt that they could erase the emotions from them, too. It was unusual for academy students to have this ability but even more so as this was their first day and they were both only four.

And that brought the teacher back to the reason he thought so hard. The Uchiha came to him to ask him about the test one could take to skip grades. It wasn't common. It was probably his father who had made him ask for it – a second genius would make the Uchiha shine even more. But four year olds shouldn't be even near the academy, and especially shouldn't look like that. They should be children and play in the mud. But there they stood and waited for his answer patiently. He opened his mouth to tell them that they shouldn't even think about something like that when an old voice spoke before he could.

'Is there a problem?'

When the teacher turned he saw the face to which the voice belong. And while the face was old and wrinkly, there was power and skill in the silent footsteps of the Hokage. Again someone else spoke before him when he tried to tell the Hokage that, no, there was no problem. The voice was quiet but so very clear, calm and strong that Iruka was sure that she would make the rowdiest of children listen to her. He stared at her as she talked to the older man.

'Sarutobi-sama', she greeted and bowed together with the dark haired boy next to her in respect. 'We were talking about the test for grade-skipping.'

The Hokage didn't even blink at the information. Instead a small warm smile made its way on his face. He didn't look surprised at all. 'Ah', he said easily. 'I remember telling you about it. So you want to take it?' He mustered her in thought and hummed softly. It was then that his eyes fell on the boy next to her. 'Who is your friend?'

Iruka could only observe as the conservation unfolded.

'My name is Uchiha Sasuke, sir', he answered respectfully as one would greet the parents of a girlfriend, not the Hokage. An amused grin stretched the lips of the powerful man but he didn't comment on it; instead the dark brown eyes again looked at the girl he thought of as a granddaughter. He had taught her a lot the last half a year and he didn't plan on stopping until he either died or she knew everything he could teach her. Whatever happened first. And when he thought about the pace in which she learned it might just be that he lived longer than she needed to learn everything he knew. It was possible that she would be the new Shinobi No Kami, and Hiruzen swore the first time he met her that he would give her everything she could take.

Once again his eyes wandered over the two children and he made up his mind. 'Iruka, you have an hour before your first class starts, right?' The brown haired man only nodded simply. 'Then let the two take the test.'

With that the four of them walked towards an empty classroom, for the first of four tests: the written one.

…

When Sasuke had asked about the test Naruto had been skeptic. They already turned the whole timeline upside down, for Kami's sake; there was no need to further change what actually had happened. But Sasuke had only looked at her calmly.

'Our mere presence fucks up the timeline', he had told her. When he had seen her distraught face he had continued. 'It doesn't matter, dobe!' She actually wasn't sure why they still stuck to their nicknames. 'We knew what the problem had been! We don't have to make everything the same – when we ignore that it wouldn't be possible anyway – because we know what needs to happen and who is a danger for us! We can change so much more if we don't pretend to be someone we are not.'

'People will die because we will not be able to save them! We will not be able to save them because we didn't know it would happen!' Her voice had been passionate and for a moment she had thought she had had him.

'Well', he had drawled, but then there had been so much conviction in his tone that she had had to listen. 'Then we just have to make sure they are ready, right? Casualties are unavoidable anyway! You are not god!'

Pain had wandered over her face as if he had hit her. 'What', she had began but then had stopped, inhaling and exhaling deeply, 'what when they won't like me anymore?' Insecurity had been in her soft voice and had filled her heart. After all, her friends had begun to like her because she had smiled and had been dumb. It had been only because the villagers had seen no threat in her that they had slowly let their suspicious ebb away. That was the reason that she once again had wanted to play stupid – because so she would have been with her loved ones once again.

Frightened that he would be disgusted with her, she only slowly had raised her head to look at him. But what she had seen was not contempt. His normally unfeeling eyes had been soft and inner warmth had lightened them up. Her heart had sped up and the gentle affection in his gaze had stopped her brain from functioning.

'They loved you because you were you, Naruto.'

All doubtful questions had been erased from her head that instant. Her eyes had followed him as he had turned around and had walked towards the teacher's room. 'Are you coming, dobe?'And then the moment had been over.

She had wrinkled her nose at the reminder of the beginning of their friendship. '_Teme_' – he _was_ a bastard to remind her of it after so many years – 'wait for me!'

…

After they tested the two four year olds in weapon accuracy, Ninjutsu, knowledge and Taijutsu the two men – the Hokage and Iruka – had been surprised that both were good enough to graduate in only one year. The disbelief on Iruka's face had been telling as he stuttered out the result of the testing and a pleased smile was on the face of the Hokage. Nobody would be able to disagree – the Hokage himself was present at the testing. With a 'come back at September 1st' they were sent away, because only two months later the classes for the other years would begin so the academy beginners could first adjust to being students now, before other students ran through the same hallways.

xXx

With their head held high, but not too high, they walked inside the building next to each other, into the room that would be their classroom for the coming year. Before the door they encountered their teacher, Yoshio-sensei he was called. And true to his name, which means "honest and righteous man", his eyes didn't express any prejudice or hatred. Both bowed to the man before they went inside the room.

The children – Sasuke now was five while Naruto still was only four – instantly attracted all their attention, but especially the redhead that they knew had to do with the fox demon that attacked the village years ago. They had been only eight but all of them had heard about the red haired baby that had a connection to the ninetails – they heard their parents speak about her, after all, and their talk hadn't been nice. And so, as Naruto saw the emotion, hatred, in the eyes of her classmates, she just knew that it had been a bad idea to listen to the Uchiha.

Said Uchiha stepped forward and introduced them, his voice a little harsher than normal. But these gazes made him want to punch something. 'My name's Uchiha Sasuke', he began and when he was sure he had all the attention of the room he continued. 'My _friend_' – he basically said that whoever attacked the redhead had to deal with the Uchiha clan – 'is Uzumaki Naruto. It is nice to meet you.' He was perfectly polite but the subtle warning was unmistakable.

…

Both children were ignored by their classmates. Often they were talked about, but no classmate of them tried to make contact. Sometimes they would sneer at the two younger children, out of jealousy and because their parents over the years had festered the ill will towards the red haired girl. Both friends stuck together and stopped trying to socialize with them.

After school they would train together for hours. While Fugaku and Mikoto not outright banned him from befriending the Jinchūriki, they made clear that they didn't like it. Well, his father had told him his disapproval – in hopes that in want for his affection he would stop seeing the redhead – and his mother told him that the people of Konoha won't be happy to see them together and that he should be careful. It was clear in Sasuke's opinion that his mother knew whose daughter the girl was. After all, the woman made him always a extra big lunch so he can share with Naruto and sometimes even trained the two children, just like his older brother did when he found the time.

xXx

And so months passed by, just as the winter and the cold temperatures had come and went – it was coincidental that Sasuke lost his jacket at her birthday with all his kunai and shuriken inside and Naruto suddenly had the exact same one, really – the Graduation Exam came nearer and nearer.

…

Sighing softly the man behind the desk closed his eyes and thought about what he should do. He could understand that the Uchiha clan felt left behind and that the disrespect of the other ninja was grating on their nerves, but they were not the only one in Konoha who were blamed for something they had no hand in. Yes, they were one of the two founding clans, but even so political power was not given to these who were strong. Konoha didn't need any more people who only want to further the strength of Konoha and weaken the other, even allied, villages.

The Uchiha clan wanted power. Plain and simple. They wanted to be feared, not necessarily respected. But the way they were doing it – they practically jumped at the change to make the Uchiha heir an ANBU and the man was sure that the younger son of the Uchiha clan head had a lot of pressure on him to graduate this year, even though he is younger than everyone else who ever graduated from the academy – with the exception of Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto, should she pass. Hiruzen knew Fugaku. While the man always was rather impassive he was sure he loved his two children and knew that he destroyed them.

When Uchiha Sasuke really should graduate the Hokage was sure it would appease the clan for a while, knowing that another ledge was on the way under the name of Uchiha. However, he didn't want to destroy a childhood only to silence the clan that made him problems.

Warily brown eyes stared at the folders before him. Rookie and Kuniochi of the year. What to do with them, he wondered. Both would be only five when they graduate and while Hiruzen was happy that the child of the Yondaime Hokage excelled in her studies and that she found a good friend – a really, really good friend; after all, Hiruzen had seen the affection in the dark eyes of the young Uchiha when he had looked at the redhead. These two, without doubt, would be leader of Konoha in the future. He had to be careful to not break them… like he had broken his genius student, Orochimaru.

There was only one man he knew could handle these children.

Out of nowhere the ANBU suddenly appeared before him, being summoned with a spike of his chakra. With one knee on the ground while the other was bend so his foot was on the ground and with his head bowed he was before his Hokage, waiting for the order.

'Dog', he addressed the man before him. 'I heard you want to retire?'

The man with the shock of white hair didn't even wonder how the Hokage knew that – it was his job to know these things and instead answered. 'Hai', he agreed to the statement.

'As you know, Uzumaki Naruto will graduate this year. Would you be willing to take her on?'

The ANBU knew he could say "no" if he wanted to; however he already knew that he would never forgive himself if she didn't get enough attention from her future sensei. He already made peace with the fact that he would have to look after three little Genin if they passed his test. And if not then he would take the girl as apprentice. 'I am.'

Leaning back, the older man stared at the bowed figure before him. Now he only had to make the man take on the other student he wanted him to.

'What do you know about Uchiha Sasuke?'

Surprised the elite shinobi lifted his head to look at his leader. Was he implying what the ANBU thought he did?

…

At the other end of the village two academy children were sparring. Today was the last day before graduation and they thus only sparred lightly, but they nonetheless trained, knowing that they would pass anyway. In perfect harmony they exchanged hits. Coming together to throw punches, blocking, dodging, once again separating, and running towards each other again, in a dance. It was their way to relax. Both of them were in thought, letting their bodies repeat what was studied for hours and hours without end.

However, as Sasuke let himself drown in his thoughts and got more frustrated – because even though the clan had now another prodigy to be proud of, the elders thought it wasn't enough. While he could understand that the situation wasn't favorable and yes, the Uchiha clan was one of the founding clans and thus was important, he didn't understand why they were so greedy. _What _exactly did they want? Respect he could understand but with their whole "Uchiha are better" thing could they really not understand that other shinobi felt insulted? Who wanted to hear they weren't good enough because of the _blood_ that flowed through their veins and who their _parents_ were. Even Sasuke felt insulted from the things the elders sometime said and he wasn't the one talked about. It reminded him a little bit of the young Neji – the whole "it's your destiny to fail because you don't come from a line of warriors"-thing.

Even so, it seemed that the Uchiha clan stood behind the stupid ideas of the elders and Sasuke just didn't know how – 'Ouch!' His thought were interrupted when Naruto suddenly jumped away with a cry of pain and doubled over. With worried eyes he walked towards her and tried to find out what was wrong. 'Are you alright?'

She waved her hand dismissively, however the way she only slowly straightened herself told him another thing. There was something wrong. So, without second thought he lifted her tee shirt – of course he made sure not to raise it too high – and looked at the place he had punched her. Her torso was covered in blue bruises. They were fresh – not older than an hour or two. He knew that within the next few hours the demon inside her will heal the wounds and let it seem as if they never had been there in the first place.

'Are these wounds?' He clenched his teethes in anger, knowing that someone had hurt her once again and he just didn't notice – how often did it already happen? How many times had she hid her pain from him? When he tried to lock eyes with her to see the answer in her blue depths, she evaded his gaze. She almost seemed ashamed. Sasuke didn't understand. 'Dobe, why didn't you just evade them?' How could this girl not understand that her pain was no solution?

'I don't know if you noticed, teme', the anger in her words wasn't actually for him as she finally looked up to him, returned his gaze and took the cloth of her shirt out of his hand. However he saw right through the fury in her eyes – she didn't want to admit that she was angry at herself, 'but I am only five and my senses aren't what they used to be!'

His face hardened. 'Stop making excuses', he seethed, knowing that she could evade Jonin if she so wanted to. 'You let them, right? I don't know what's with women and their need to destroy themselves, but this is insane! You've got a damn demon in your gut, Naruto, and you're an orphan! I think you've been punished enough!' His words were harsh and his voice hard. But as soon as he saw her eyes sparkle with unshed tears regret bubbled up in his chest. He hadn't meant to be that mean to her. Sasuke was totally overwhelmed with his feelings – he wanted to reassure her; he didn't like her any less because of it. However, the young Uchiha always had been and still was totally clumsy and awkward with expressing his feelings.

Probably seeing the panic in his dark eyes she sighed and let herself fall back on her back, looking up to the sky. The pressure in the silence that followed seemed suffocating and the young Uchiha breathed a little easier when she began to talk about tomorrow. It was times like this when Sasuke remembered the loud Genin that she had been. Naruto only did it when she felt nervous.

For a while he let her ramble and tell him ten thousand unimportant things before he groaned in agony, rolled over and lifted his little, five-year-old-body over hers. Blue eyes that were much older than her little body blinked twice as she looked up to him and stopped talking – finally. Then she furrowed her brow in a silent question, but before she could open her mouth to ask him what he wanted, Sasuke dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers. It was an innocent contact, but it nonetheless gave away his – equally innocent – feelings towards her. It was not lust or desire he reflected in the touch of skin. He hoped it would reassure her that he wasn't angry and that there was no reason to be nervous. He hoped that it made her realize that he wouldn't leave. He hoped that she had a clue about his feelings towards her and that she understood that she was his and that he never would let her go.

When he once again lifted his head her lips slowly stretched into a soft smile. Her eyes sparkled in happiness, knowing that this time she wouldn't be alone to deal with all her hardships and that she could count on him, even if she did things he didn't like. Never had Sasuke seen her more beautiful. His dark eyes overflowed with warm affection for her as he looked down at her.

'Otouto', the voice of Itachi suddenly rang out and made them both turn their heads towards him, but none of the two made any move to stand up. 'Mother is waiting for us, we should go home.'

As the Uchiha stood up and walked towards his brother, he felt her eyes on him. He knew that she finally understood his intensions. She was the savior of the world, and he was hers.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Already more than thirty reviews :O Thank you so much!

About the thing with "" and ''… I can understand what you mean, but I somehow stuck with it. I like it that way… and I personally think it makes sense, so I am sorry that I confuse you but I hope you will come around eventually :) If not – blame "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", the first book I read in English.

The Uchiha elders are my fantasy, but I always thought that Fugaku couldn't be the driving force behind all of it, and elders already have a bad ring to it from the manga… so it kinda came together in this.

This one is even longer the last one! I thought about making it even longer, but decided to make the Hyūga affair in the next one…

Yay for me! I only needed one week!

… Also, it could be that I fucked up the timeline a little bit. ;)

Have fun :)

The Savoir of the World – Chapter Four

Naruto knew it would happen. Eventually someone would take him from her. That always was the only constant in her life, after all. Just like they took Iruka, like they took Gaara, like they took Sakura, like they took Neji, like they took Hinata, like they took Kakashi and lastly like they took Tsunade – she had been dying after all when she had given them the seal that would bring them back. Sasuke had been the only one of her precious people who still had been alive. And Naruto could feel it in her heart… He was the last one. She had pinned all her happiness on him. With him she would go, if not in body then in spirit. But life was never nice to her and without doubt Naruto knew that life took everything it gave. She had Sasuke. And Death will take him from her. Eventually.

As she stared after him, even after he was long gone, she wanted to believe that he was too stubborn to die, after all he _was_ a bastard, and would never response to the call of Death and even if Death knocked on his front door, he would just slam the door in his face. However, Naruto knew that the Death was sneaky and would attack the moment one at least suspected it. She was cursed to survive everything that killed everyone else. She was the savior of the world and Kami knew heros never got what they wanted – it was their job to make sure the others got it. All she could hope for that Death would only come in many, many years.

Sighing she stood up and stretched. However, all of a sudden she noticed something she had ignored before: the bastard had stolen her first kiss! Again! Her face slowly colored red and Naruto tried to tell herself it was from anger. She sighed again, this time in frustration. The boy should stop doing these things; it would only hurt both of them in the end. Naruto had noticed how the young Uchiha slowly weaseled his way into her life and how he never left her side if he didn't need to. It would be a lie if she said that she didn't like it – however, Naruto also knew that he would only be by her side until the he either died or the danger would be over. She had not a lot to offer to someone like Sasuke and thus was sure that he would leave her behind as soon as possible. All she hoped for was that he would still want to be her friend. Naruto knew she had enjoyed the last year too much for it not to become a problem.

Flashing through the handseals for her most used Jutsu: Shunshin, she ended her thoughts about the topic. With a white cloud of smoke she was gone. Only directly before her apartment she stopped the high speed movement. Without problem she could already feel the chakra signatures in her home. As she opened the door and stepped inside – tiptoeing around her traps – she came face to face with Hiruzen in his Hokage robes and Hatake Kakashi in his Jonin Uniform. She blinked only once at the two men before she went into the kitchen and began to heat up water for tea.

Naruto knew exactly why they were here.

…

The lone dark gray eye of Kakashi observed the reaction of the red haired academy student. There were a lot of reactions he had expected, after all the girl was about to graduate younger than anyone else and her best friend was an Uchiha – he had been quite sure she would have an ego as huge as any fresh Genin, but as he watched her bring three cups with tea he knew that this girl was not in any way normal. The red haired girl sat down with the grace of a killer opposed of the two men on the table and looked at them with patience. There were no needless questions asked and her focus was on the Hokage. While normally all young children would look at the new person, she looked at the man she knew to wait for answers. It told the former ANBU Captain that she was not easily distracted by new things and would seek answers always from reliable sources.

Smart little thing.

'Naruto-chan', the grey haired man began, 'this is Hatake Kakashi.'

Instantly her azure eyes darted to him. So she knew his name, and Kakashi also was quite sure that she knew about his nickname when the way her gaze went to the eye that was concealed by his headband was any indication. Respectfully she nodded to the shinobi that was clad in the Jonin uniform. 'It is nice to meet you, Hatake-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto.' It was a matter of manners that she introduced herself, and the white haired man was quite sure she knew it as well as he did. Her voice was quite, but firm. He was pleasantly surprised about it – it would make working with her that much easier when she was not like he had feared a bunch of Genin could be. If the Uchiha was anything like her, this could become more fun than he thought.

'He will be your teacher when you graduate tomorrow', Hiruzen told her and her eyes again flew to him, searching for answers to questions she didn't ask. But the man who had begun to teach her when she had been three knew her well, and told her what she wanted to know. 'We will continue our training on Saturdays and Tuesday, of course. Sasuke will be trained on these days by his father.'

'Who will be our third teammate?' There was no curiosity or eagerness in her voice, as one would have expected. Only respectful interest was audible. Kakashi didn't quite know if he should be alarmed or impressed with the young girl.

'Only time will show', the oldest of the three said wisely and from the knowing glint in these azure eyes the last Hatake knew she understood what the man really said.

Yes, having her as subordinate would be nice.

However, as they now had informed the girl about it, they had to go to the next stop on their list: the Uchiha clan. Oh, how Kakashi wished he could get out of that.

xXx

Hatake Kakashi was a wound point for the Uchiha elders, and thus all Uchiha. A non-Uchiha with the Sharingan was a pill hard to swallow, but a non-Uchiha that had a reputation with it? That hurt. Of course the heir of the clan became an ANBU now, too, but the fame that the young child of ten brought was not comparable with the one from Hatake Kakashi. Every time any Uchiha heard of the "Sharingan no Kakashi" it was like salting an open wound. With clenched teethes they accepted it – after all, even after they had asked the Hokage to give them back the Sharingan he had refused, so there wasn't anything that they could do. However, when Fugaku told the elders that he was the one who would become the teacher of the second prodigy the clan head gave life to, they were angered. To think the Hokage had the nerve to let the little brat with a stolen Sharingan teach their chance for respect! Their chance to rise once again to fame! And that little orphan on the same team, no less.

Yes, it was an understatement that the Uchiha didn't like it.

'He has gone too far!', the old woman hissed displeased.

Four people were in the room: Fugaku, the clan head, his father, Fudo, a man older than the third Hokage, Jou, and a woman named Tsukino. All three of them had dark hair and dark eyes, the typical Uchiha features.

'Hiruzen tries to control us', the oldest of the four thought out loud. 'And even then he presents us our prey on a silver tablet.'

Confused three pair of eyes went to Jou.

'Nobody would be wiser if the Hatake would die on a mission and with the Kyūbi on the same team, little Sasuke only has to get the Sharingan to control her.'

'Jou', the gruff voice of the Fudo said to the older man. 'Have you forgotten that you yourself tried to control the Biju in the young girl? Have you forgotten that you _failed?_'

The man bristled. 'The seal will break!', he meant. 'And when it does, little Sasuke will be there to control the beast!'

'Hiruzen will not let the Uchiha in the position to control the demon', the only woman voiced her suspicious. 'He will make sure to not let us stay in power.'

'Just because the Uzumaki girl couldn't hold the monster inside her when she gave birth… Otherwise no one would know about our rather unique ability…', Jou mused in thought.

'It is time that someone else takes the position, anyway', Fudo said aloud. 'The first two were Senju, and Hiruzen was trained by the two. Only maybe the Yondaime could have changed something.'

'Why not an Uchiha this time?', Tsukino meant. 'Your first born is on a good way! With Itachi as Hokage, we will have no problems with letting everyone know how powerful the Uchiha still are!'

Fugaku didn't answer, letting the elders think and talk about it. He didn't like the idea, no, and he also wasn't really interested in using the daughter of his friend – because when these blue eyes had looked at him the first time, he had _known_ – but they were right somewhere. Something had to be done, and even if he didn't like the idea, his two sons would one day shoulder the Uchiha clan, and they had to be ready.

Ever since the second Hokage began to control the clan, there had been a rebellion on the way. It seemed that now was the time that clan would finally demand what was rightfully theirs.

xXx

The red haired girl came out of the academy, a Hitai-Ate in her hand and a moment later was gone in a cloud of smoke.

She was avoiding him. She was distancing herself from him. And Sasuke sure as hell wouldn't allow it. This wasn't supposed to happen – especially not after yesterday. Was it a mistake? Had he done something wrong? Sasuke should have known that she didn't like to be kissed. It had been a stupid idea, no matter how happy it had made him at that moment. Well… he would have to apologize to her, then. It seemed that he had confused her happy expression with rage. He ran his finger through his hair and sighed inaudible. He had become delusional after she had accepted him back in Konoha and as her best friend. He should have known that the trust she had showed him at the enrollment was the trust for a right hand, because that what he had been before they had been sent back.

The whole next week he would go in the mornings to her apartment, only to be sent away by Naruto as she went training. He let her. She didn't want to listen, and that was alright. Maybe she needed time… That was what he thought. But when after a week she still went out of her way to avoid him, he felt desperate. When they once again found themselves in the classroom with all passed Genin to be teamed up, he knew that something had to be done. He stared at her as the teams were read and heard that they were Squad Five – just him and Naruto, how curious. But that was not important right now. He followed her as she went outside to eat lunch, knowing that he had to solve this problem now, before they would meet their teacher.

They were outside and away from the other students when Sasuke finally made his first move and walked in her path.

'What's wrong?' His tone was passive, but his eyes gave away that he was eager to hear the answer to the question.

'Nothing is wrong.' Her voice, too, was indifferent. However, as she wanted to walk past him, he stepped to the side and in front of her, giving her no other opinion than to look at him.

'Naruto…', he began but didn't know what to say. How could he? He didn't even know what was wrong, so he asked her again. 'What's wrong?'

There was no anger in her eyes when she looked up to him, but he was almost sure that it lurked in there somewhere. As children Sasuke always had thought he had been able to read the blond like a book – and in a way, he had been right. However, he always only able to read what she allowed him to, even until today. She was able to suppress her emotions from showing, sometimes he even thought she could erase them from within her; Sasuke was quite sure it was a defense mechanisms. Everything he had known about her was only the surface, for many, many years. It had been only at the Valley of Ends, on his way to deflect to Orochimaru, that he finally had understood that there was way more to Uzumaki Naruto then meets the eye.

Even today he could see the fire in her blue eyes when she had said that _she doesn't leave comrades behind, even if they are bastards_.

She didn't open up to him fully even now, Sasuke understood in that moment. While every other male would have been sad at the revelation, his only reaction was determination. He had known since the beginning that it would be hard, so why stop know? There was no one else he wanted by his side.

'Speak with me, Naruto! Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!' His voice became hard and his eyes intense.

'Stop it!', she cried out all of a sudden. Furiously she stared back at him, and he had never seen her so livid. 'Stop that!'

It was stupid to think that it made the Uchiha so happy to be screamed at by a woman, but Sasuke knew that Naruto never had expressed displeasure, so he advanced with his questions. It was new that she told him what she thought and didn't just hide it away. 'What, Naruto, what shall I stop?'

She clenched her fists and teethes. 'This!', she pressed out. 'Stop being so kind to me', she demanded as she waved with her hands in the air. 'That's not your job! This is not what you should do!'

With sad dark eyes he watched as desperation entered the blue eyes that always made his heart beat a little faster when they looked at him. He saw as pain then flickered over her facial features and knew that he finally was at the core of the problem. He just had to poke a little more.

'Why? I like to do that!' If they didn't argue right now he would have blushed at the confession.

'_But you will die!'_, she screamed as answer, the voice of the five year old girl in front of him squealing at the volume she said these words with, angry and desperate for him to understood. 'You will die! Just like everyone died! And then I will be alone!' Dark eyes stared at her, totally overwhelmed at these words that came out of her mouth. Suddenly all her irateness was gone and replaced with wariness. 'It's better if I don't get used to be handled with kindness when I am going to lose it anyway.'

Never had Sasuke had the urge to smack Naruto upside the head, not until right this moment.

'This isn't the past', he hissed at her. Why couldn't she understand? How could she even think that any of the things that had happen last time would happen again? His eyes searched for hers; however she looked away from him, her eyelids lowered, as if in shame. Firmly he grabbed her shoulders with his hands, making her eyes dart to his in surprise, and stared at her intensely, willing her to understand. He had to tell this stubborn girl what he meant, otherwise it would be disregarded. Breathing in and out deeply, he repressed the anxiety in his stomach. This was not something he could _not_ do. Sasuke had to make her comprehend. 'I will not go, Naruto.' He saw how her eyes again looked down, but the Uchiha was not done now, so he strengthened his hold on her. The grip on her shoulders would bruise, and as much as the dark haired Genin hated it to hurt her, he knew that he had to. Once again her gaze snapped up, looking at him with vulnerable open orbs.

She was listening, she was trying to comprehend, and she was thinking about what he said – he saw it in her eyes.

'I will stand by your side forever, Naruto. And I sure as hell will not die. I will not let you be alone.' The hope in these azure eyes made his heart wrench, knowing that this were the words she always wanted to hear. He knew then, that at heart, the redhead always had been like a little girl – all she ever wanted was to be assured that everything would be alright. His hands let go off her shoulders and instead his arms wrapped around her to embrace her tightly. _'Naruto'_, he breathed in her soft red hair, affection in his voice, 'let me in. I will not disappoint you.' When she began to shake before he felt his shirt become wet from her tears and sobs wracked her body, he knew that she had accepted his words. One of his hands stroked her hair gently and the other was around her waist, holding her against him and her body up.

…

Kakashi had expected to find his two Genin annoyed, not asleep. The former ANBU Captain was three hours late – Obito would have been so proud of him – and opened the door to the classroom to see the young Uchiha sitting on the floor, with a mop of red hair on his lap. One of the boy's hands was in the soft looking, chin long, hair, no doubt caressing it before he fell asleep. The little body of the girl was curled up, like a cat.

Puppy love, he thought fondly and couldn't fight off the smile on his masked face.

Interested how sensitive to chakra they were, he spiked his chakra. He had thought he would need to make the spike stronger for the two fresh Genin to notice, but Kakashi was proven otherwise when both of them suddenly were on their feet, a kunai in their hand and in a defensive Taijutsu stance. The young Uchiha was using the style invented by his clan, and the young Uzumaki was using, as Kakashi remembered, the style her father had used. Hiruzen had taught it to her, the Jonin knew.

'So, my little kiddies, this is what we are going to do…'

xXx

A sinking feeling in his stomach had made itself known the first time when his brother had asked to go to the academy early. When he had come back that evening to tell their father that he would attend the graduation-class he felt as if he were sick. When his kind, innocent, stupid, little brother came home with a Hitai-Ate he felt like a sword was rammed in his stomach. Itachi didn't care that his brother obviously had more talent and genius than himself. All he cared for was that his little brother was supposed to enjoy his childhood, have friends and be what children are, foolish. He should not have to see the ugly side of their family – Sasuke should be blissfully obvious to these problems. Itachi knew that he couldn't protect his little brother forever, but could one not dream of it?

He did not want to see the pureness of his little brother become soiled.

But as he watched the dark eyes of his brother observe their father and mother with intelligence far succeeding his years, he knew that it was too late. Sasuke saw, he heard and he knew. And so, even though he would have preferred to make sure that Sasuke was as far away from the whole clan politics as possible, Itachi knew what he needed to do now. He had to train his little brother and make sure he knew what was right and wrong. With purpose the older of the two siblings walked towards the younger one and lightly brushed by him. When he heard the fresh Genin follow him, Itachi knew that there still was hope. His brother would not become like them.

Itachi would make sure of it.

xXx

There were a lot of things a strong person could take, Hiruzen knew, but there was always one thing that would break everyone, no matter who, no matter which nation he was from, or which gender the person was. Even the most gifted or wisest people would despair. It was actually rather easy to find out once one thought about it and even then people were too careless and thoughtless with the information.

Just as only love could heal the deepest wounds, the loss of loved ones wounds a person as deeply as nothing else could. It destroys all knowledge of right and wrong and leaves the hurt one as a shell of his former self.

Hiruzen would know – he had seen it. What had began as simple curiosity became compulsion and then Orochimaru couldn't stand to be anything less than the best. Being praised for his knowledge and ability at a young age, Orochimaru found his meaning in knowing all Ninjutsu that existed. Soon, however, Kinjutsu aroused the interest of the little prodigy and thus was the next on his list. His thirst was never satisfied. Hiruzen had seen how his praised students got so obsessed with knowing every single Jutsu that even the thought about betraying his home wasn't important anymore. Especially after being outrivaled by a young Namikaze Minato the Snake Sanin lost himself in his studies, knowing that there was so much more to learn.

And it had all begun with the deaths of his loved ones.

That was why the third Hokage had given the teacher of his two newest prodigies the mission to find out what was the most important person to this little children, that didn't talk, didn't act and didn't fight like children their age, but Hiruzen knew that should they lose what was important to them, they would break like glass.

However, these were thought for another time. Hiruzen took out the crystal ball and concentrated on the trainings ground seven – where the Genin test of Squad Five would begin in a few minutes, as the Hokage knew.

…

Leaning on each other they sat sleeping under a tree, waiting for their teacher. When said man arrived in a Shunshin, they were awake instantly. They didn't even look at the former ANBU Caption, so he didn't tell them one of his excuses. He was pouting slightly under his mask because they didn't even kick up a fuss. Instead, they relaxed stretched and began to do their morning exercises, warming up for the "survival training" that Kakashi had warned them about. Said white haired pervert went to the three stumps that stood in the clearing. He set a clock at the one in the middle and turned to the two Genin.

'Ah', the Uchiha said dryly when they were done, 'I see why you are so late. You didn't find your clock, ne? It is nice that you don't want to let out of your sight again in case it might try to run away, but when it stays there it only begs to be destroyed and then we have to wait tomorrow for hours again.'

The redhead next to him snickered and Kakashi only smiled at the two children. It was nice to know that the Uchiha could lighten up and ease the Uzumaki so easily. Because if the way the dark haired boy looked at her right afterwards, the words weren't really meant for the Jonin – Sasuke tried to take Naruto's mind off things.

For a moment he mustered the two fresh Genin who were clad like twin. Both wore black pants which ends were bound at the end with black bandages and merged in standard black shinobi shoes. On their right thigh was their weapon holster, and on the left one white a bandage was fixed, above which the Hitai-Ate was tied. The cloth of said forehead protector was orange on Naruto's leg and blood red – the same color of the hair of the Uzumaki – on Sasuke's leg. Both wore a short-sleeved black tee shirt with high collar and their clan symbol on the back. Uzumaki and Uchiha.

'You will have until noon', the Jonin suddenly said earnestly and instantly both Genin straightened up, giving him their full attention. 'That means you have two hours to get this bell.' He held up the single jingling bell. 'The one who gets the bell will become my apprentice – the one who doesn't get one will be sent back to the academy.' Seeing that they understood, Kakashi nodded. 'Ready? Set? Go!' With one final glance at each other, they vanished in to different directions. With a sigh the Hatake understood that maybe his expectations were too much for two children of five.

He sat down at one of the stumps – the one in the middle – and closed his eyes. Now he had to wait for their attacks. Kakashi really needed to find something to occupy his time.

Twenty minutes the former ANBU Captain waited until the first attack came – kunai. With chakra on his hands he stuck to the wood and pulled himself up to crouch on the stump. However, he heard the whistling from flying weapons behind him and so he replaced himself with a log.

While the one using the Kawarimi no Jutsu searched with his chakra for a log, one never knew exactly what will await someone when one arrives there. However, he had not been an ANBU for nothing. So, the traps that activated as soon as he set foot on the earth were evaded or with one of his own kunai reflected. Any less ninja would have blown himself up with the explosion tags on some of the kunai, but Kakashi caught them threw them to the side.

…

However, the time the Hatake needed with the traps, the two Genin were positioned behind and in front of the Jonin. As soon as the last trap was activated they flash in unison through handseals, breathed in deeply and breathed out a big fireball. Both had trained to be able to do the Jutsu without any words. It was, after all, stupid to warn your opponent of the Jutsu you were using. Immediately they went away from the place they had been – one, because the fireball that came their way; two, because the Jonin now knew where they were; and three, because they were needed at their next position. After all, they had planned the whole thing out.

…

Kakashi meanwhile tried to comprehend how two green Genin were able to use the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. They were only five – they shouldn't have enough chakra for something like that! It was – for kami's sake – a C-rank Jutsu! Again the Hatake had replaced himself with the next log and again landing inside traps. This time, the two Genin rushed at him as soon as the last trap had been activated. The Uchiha attacked him from behind, the Uzumaki from the front. The redhead went for his legs, trying to pull the rug out from under him while the boy behind him wanted to kick him in the back, making him stumble. However, the Hatake jumped up and over the crouching Uzumaki, rolled off on the ground and turned to the two Genin who had already passed the test. But he wanted to see how much they could see.

Momentary distracted and thinking that he had both his opponent right in front of him, he didn't notice the presence behind him until the redhead jumped on his back and clung to him – rendering his arms useless and making him blink in confusion. It was enough time for the Uchiha to run forward and take the single bell.

The answer to his loss came as a total shock. The Uzumaki could make a Kage Bushin? As the red haired Genin in front of him vanished with a cloud of smoke he knew the answer. The girl on his back let go of him and only then the Jonin noticed that they were at the clearing with the three wood stumps.

'So', the Hatake drawled, before he looked at the two children with a hard eye. 'Who gets the bell now?'

Immediately the Uchiha threw it to the redhead. 'I'm an Uchiha; I will get another Jonin to take me on as apprentice if I have to.'

The Uzumaki snorted. 'Oh, almighty Uchiha-sama, I have the Hokage to teach me, I don't need a Jonin.' And with that she handed the bell again to the dark haired Genin.

'Tch. My father would never allow me to go back to the academy – he would teach me himself, even though he's clan head.' And the bell went back to the redhead.

'My father… oh, right, he's dead. Stop pulling rank, bastard, and take the bell.' With more force than needed she threw the little metallic ball that jingled at Sasuke.

'Stop being stubborn, troublesome woman, and take the damn thing!' He aimed at her forehead. This time, however, she didn't even try to catch it. She let it hit her forehead, bounce and fall to the ground.

With blue eyes she stared down at the bell before she crossed her arms and looked at the Uchiha. 'You threw it, bastard, you pick it up.'

The dark haired Genin also crossed his arms, unwilling to do what she said. 'You were the last one to touch it.' His eyes wandered to the shimmering metallic ball on her feet and then again up to her blue eyes. 'Dobe.'

In anger the younger of the two puffed out her cheeks that were lightly red from her ire.

Kakashi couldn't hold it in any longer and he snickered at the scene. Never had he heard about two Genin how fought about who didn't get the ball. Normally they would have passed the moment they teamed up, but Kakashi really wanted to see what would happen, if… The former ANBU Captain couldn't resist. He wanted to know what would happen when one of them would have to feed the other. Noticing the two glares that were directed at him, he cleared his throat and also crossed his arms. 'When you can't agree on it, I will have to tie one of you to the stump.'

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and in the dark eyes of the Uchiha a wicked glint awakened. Both of them thought that the Uzumaki would be his victim – well, Kakashi would be glad to surprise them. Only a second later the dark haired child was immobilized and bound to the wood. The delighted light in the blue eyes of the daughter of his teacher was enough to let him know that it was a good idea.

'Afterwards both of you can try again… Maybe if you were able to get the bell again, you will know who gets it.' He picked up the bell on the ground and looked at the redhead. 'Naruto… you can eat lunch, but don't give Sasuke any.' And then he was gone from the scene.

Right afterwards Sasuke's stomach grumbled, indicating his hunger. The Uchiha saw the sadistic glee in her blue orbs and instantly knew that this would hurt his pride. Giving up he leaned his head against the stump and let her do.

'Don't fret, Uchiha-sama! I will feed, even if it is the last thing I will do!', she called out heroically, picking up the bento and the chopsticks, and stood before him. 'Open your mouth, oh almighty Uchiha-sama, so I might feed you!'

Almost afraid of the follow-up, he opened his mouth slowly, hesitantly, and waited for the feeling of food on his tongue. The feeling he got, however at his cheek. 'Oops', the redhead said. The next places were his eyebrow, his forehead, his hair. Every time she would say the same word – 'Whoops!' – and then do it again. His right eyebrow began to twitch in anger. However, he let her do. Sooner or later she would feed him.

But when she was able to get rice in his nose he snapped his eyes open and glared at the redhead. 'Naruto!', he called. 'Stop it! That was my nose!'

The redhead pouted and widened her eyes in innocence. 'B-but', she tried to explain, 'I-I… and t-the rice… a-and then…' She even let a tear escape.

She really, really had too much fun. 'It's alright, Naruto, sit down and eat. I will be alright.'

The girl shrugged, suddenly totally carefree and sat down next to him. However, it had been too much to hope that she would eat silently.

'Hm', she moaned. 'That is delicious!'

The dark haired five-year-old tried with all his strength not to look at her face or the food, but his eyes instantly darted to the eating redhead. He clenched his teethes and willed himself not to give in. He knew exactly what she did, and it was only a question of time until Naruto would give in and give him food, really this time. It was a fight of will. Bad thing for the young Uchiha, the Uzumaki had more pull.

'Hm!', she suddenly hummed, as if surprised. 'He even gave me tomatoes!'

His gaze immediately flew to the food Kakashi had given the redhead – and de facto – there were two tomatoes! With big eyes he stared at the Uzumaki, silently willing her to give him at least one. However, she ignored the big dark eyes that looked at her and bit down on one of the red fruits.

She chewed and swallowed. 'They're so fresh!'

Black eyes followed the small hand of the Jinchūriki as she ate the red food. As soon as she picked up the second one he began to struggle in his binds. Only when she was only seconds away from biting down, the Uchiha finally spoke up. 'Naruto…' It was said as a dark growl, but didn't bring the redhead out of her concept.

'Yes, Uchiha-sama?', she answered sweetly, telling him directly what she wanted.

Said Uchiha hang his head and breathed deeply in and out. What he didn't do for his tomatoes. 'I am sorry.' As soon as he had spoken the words, he looked hopeful at the red food. However, the girl was not yet ready to comply with his wishes.

She stretched her neck so her ear was nearer to him. 'Excuse me; I don't think I heard what you said. My late father must have had the same problem…'

The dark haired boy huffed and looked away, not wanting to play her games but his eyes were drawn to the red tomato. He clenched his teethes. 'I am sorry I pulled rank with you', he pressed out, his dark orbs intent on the food he would soon eat.

'And…', she drawled out, bringing the tomato nearer her mouth.

Sasuke's right eye twitched. 'And', he said with as much venom as he could muster, 'I will take the bell should we get her a second time.'

'Could you say that again? I don't think I understood you right.'

Two times his right eye twitched before his cheeks colored a soft red. 'Dobe', he hissed angrily, now loudly calling out his words. 'I am sorry that you are too stupid to take what is offered to you! I will take the damn bell!'

She licked the tomato with her pink tongue, his eyes following her every move. 'Do you still want it?'

He wrinkled his nose but couldn't keep his eyes off the fruit. Rolling his eyes he looked at the Uzumaki. 'Yes.'

Playfully she petted his head and held the tomato before his mouth. 'Good boy.'

The Uchiha huffed, but bit in the fresh flesh of the fruit, savoring the taste. Yes, throwing away his pride was alright for the tomato in his mouth and the soft hand in his hair.


End file.
